The present invention relates generally to the storage of electrical charge in objects, and, more particularly, to controlling the discharge of such objects.
The formation of Lichtenberg figures in such objects is well documented. These figures occur when an accumulated electric charge therein breaks down and discharges along the tree-link structure that occurs as a result of the breakdown. The breakdown may be caused intentionally by a needle prick, for example, or spontaneously through defects such as pits, cracks, scratches, etc. the size of which may hardly be noticeable.
In a dielectric material, the injected charge, whether injected intentionally or not, accumulates without rapid loss. In situations where radiation is present such as in hot rooms with viewing windows, these windows may spontaneously discharge causing color changes and patterns therein. These window materials may be glass or plastic.
Attempts to reduce these problems have been made. One effort, for example, is the modification chemically of the material to reduce the degree of discharge or reduce the level at which it occurs since all materials, even dielectric, eventually lose the stored charge by leakage to the atmosphere.
This problem has motivated a search for alternative techniques to reduce the spontaneous breakdown of dielectric materials.